


It's Over (Before It Began)

by omgimwritingfanfics



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Major Character LIVES, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimwritingfanfics/pseuds/omgimwritingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could have been like this.</p><p>It <i>should</i> have been like this, dammit.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://rize-san.tumblr.com/post/97442034493/this-whole-situation-could-have-been-avoided-if">This whole situation could have been avoided if Kaneki Ken was gay. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over (Before It Began)

**Author's Note:**

> fucking thank me for this i fucking spoilered myself for this stupid drabble and now I'm torn to bits and so so so angry
> 
> also the formatting is weird im sorry w/e please read anyway

  
The bell to the coffeeshop Anteiku clattered more than trilled as someone burst through the door with the force of a raging hurricane. "Ka—Ka—" they gasped at the entrance.

  
     Kaneki, who had been nibbling at his thumbnail while engrossed in _The Black Goat's Egg_ , turned to see who was causing the scene. Really, he shouldn't have been surprised.

  
     "Kaneki! Sorry I'm late!" Hide had caught his breath and was making his way to Kaneki's booth, blissfully ignoring the curious stares he was getting from the cafe's occupants. "Watcha reading?"

  
     " _Black Goat's Egg_ , same as yesterday," Kaneki answered as Hide plopped down opposite him and poked at his leg with a dirty sneaker. "Hey, quit it."

  
     Hide stopped with a chuckle. "Always got your head in a book, don't you? You're the only person our age I know who'd even read Takatsuki Sen. Aren't they supposed to be horribly morbid?"

  
     Kaneki turned a page in his book. "I like them, and you're wrong about the age thing. You see, there's this girl—"

  
     "Welcome to Anteiku, would you like to order anything?" The waitress' soft voice cut across Kaneki's retort.

  
     Hide looked up with his heartwarming grin, and Kaneki's eyes narrowed at him involuntarily. "Ah, just a latte would be great. You want anything else, Ken?"

  
     The use of his first name made Kaneki jump a little—while Hide was fine calling him by both his first and last name, Kaneki was never really prepared. "Uh, um, no, I'm fine," he managed to get out.

  
     Once the waitress had nodded and left, Hide snorted. "You're still getting worked up over that, _Ken_?"

  
     "Stop it," Kaneki mumbled, purposefully holding up his book so he couldn't see Hide's laughing face.

  
     The other boy hooked a finger over the rim of the novel and pulled it down. "Chill, Kaneki," he said easily. "Back to what you were telling me; what girl?"

  
     Kaneki cleared his throat slightly. "One I saw the other day, here. She was reading the same book as me."

  
     Just then, the bell tinkled lightly, and heels clacked over the wooden floors.

  
     "Welcome to Anteiku," the waitress said again, but much more stiffly than before. Confused, Kaneki twisted around to see who had walked in. When he saw the person's face, he turned back to Hide as fast as lightning.

  
     An eyebrow arched. "What's gotten into you?"

  
     "That's her, Hide! The girl I'm talking about."

  
     A flutter of purple hair, a breath of lavender perfume, and the girl had walked past them to one of the tables in the far corner. She sat down, making eye contact with no one, and pulled a slim book out of her handbag.

  
     "She reads Takatsuki Sen too?"

  
     "Yes," Kaneki answered. It was a rare joy for him to see other people reading the author's works—no one he knew was interested in Takatsuki (Hide included).

  
     Without warning, the girl glanced up and met his eyes. A small, deliberate smirk curved her lips as Kaneki flushed at having caught been staring.

  
     "She looks like she's gonna eat you up." Hide said with a lopsided grin. "Aw, don't tell me you're falling for her." His eyes were sparkling in such a way Kaneki couldn't help but smile, his cheeks heating up again for an entirely different reason.

  
     "How could I when I have you?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i.e. Kaneki's gay and isn't going to die the end fuck off rize
> 
> they're probably ooc but hey whatever ooc and alive or ic and dead?
> 
> excuse me for hide's gag-worthy pun


End file.
